


Half of Me and Half of You

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story is about Jimin the omega wolf, and how his parents hate him for not becoming an alpha, instead he turned out to be an omega.Jimin runs away from his parents and their pack and meets a bunch of vampires and joins a new pack.





	1. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1996 words

Jimin was standing in his father's office. He knew what was coming, but knowing didn't make it any easier, it only made it that much harder. Since a week ago, when he matured into an omega, everyone was acting differently then they did before. Before everyone would suck up to him and wanted to be his friend since he is the son of their leader, the pack alpha, but now that he turned up to be an omega, everyone is avoiding him, even his parents. Some of his so-called friends even started picking on him, pushing him around, calling him names, some had even said that all he's now good for is fucking.

So, of course, Jimin had believed them when they said all those mean stuff to him. He had never been confident or outgoing, he was always more on the shy side and needed a lot of love and support, which he never got from his parents of his friends.

So here he was now, standing in front of his father, nervous and scared, but he had to listen to his father and try to fix their relationship.

His father was sitting in his office chair and looking up at his son. "Son! You know what you have done, right? You have humiliated me and your mother and you're going to fix it, got that?"

Jimin was confused. He knew that becoming an omega was his fault, but he also knew that changing of fixing what he has become isn't possible. "How father? How get I fix this, I'll do anything, anything at all!"

Jimin's father smiled, he was happy and satisfied with Jimin's answer. "I'm happy to hear that you're willing to do anything to fix what you messed up, but you just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what you need to do. Now go to your room and stay there, until we call for you. You're not allowed to leave at any cost, do you understand me, boy?"

Jimin nodded, bowing to his father and then hurried up to his room, where he just jumped into bed as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Why, why did I have to be an omega of all things? I don't even know what omegas to!" said Jimin frustratingly. He really didn't know what was even omega's role in the pack, he was always just taught about Alphas and their role in the pack, he wasn't even allowed to be friends any omegas or betas. 

This rules where of course set up by his father, the powerful alpha and leader of their pack, who ruled over the mountains, where the pack was located and was known to be ruthless and violated.

Jimin tried to shake all the negative thoughts about himself out of his head, concentrating on just relaxing and sleeping.

Soon after his eyelids began to feel heavy and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

*******************

Jimin was peacefully sleeping, unaware of the danger around him. He felt something or someone gently touch his cheek, but he didn't wake up, thinking it was just a strand of hair or maybe a fly or something like that, but he was so wrong.

"His, so cute and pretty. It's a good thing he turned out to be an omega, I can't wait for him to be mine. I'll play with him all the time!"

"Take your hands off of my son. I might have agreed to give him to you if he indeed turned up to be an omega, but he isn't yours yet, so keep your hands to your self."

"That's funny, it almost sounds like you care about your son now?"

Jimin slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the tears. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw someone, a stranger right about his head, looking directly at him.

After realizing that there was a stranger in his bedroom, he panicked, quickly sitting up. With a shaking, scared voice he said "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The stranger only smiled at him. "So adorable" he had said and then left the bedroom.

Just as the stranger left, Jimin had noticed his father also standing there watching him with a disapproving look. "Typical omega."

His father turned around, showing Jimin his back. "Quickly get dressed and look presentable, then come down to the living room to have breakfast." 

Jimin watched his father leave the room. He was scared and confused, he didn't know what was going on and it really scared him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, he needed to do as he was ordered and get dressed.

While looking at himself in the mirror he decided to take a shower, he looked messy and just all around gross.

He was in and out of the shower in 5 minutes and was done dressing and looked presentable in 10, he chooses to wear tight fit jeans and just a normal black sweater with red stripes. In his eyes, he looked cute, but he knew that his father would disapprove no matter what he wore, so he might as well wear something that he thought looked good on him.

Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror and taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked downstairs into the living room where his parents and the stranger from before, where waiting for him.

His mother noticed him standing by the entrance of the living room first and walked over to him. "Go sit down and don't speak unless you're spoken to."

Jimin nodded and went to sit down, the only spot that was free was beside the stranger, so he had no choice but to sit there.

"Jimin, meet Jiyong." His father said and motioned for Jimin to greet the man, so Jimin extended his hand and smiled sweetly.

Jiyong took his hand and smirked.

"He is the pack alpha from the neighboring pack, he is also your new mate."

Jimin nodded, just nodded until he repeated the words in his head and realized what his father had just said. "Wait, what?"

"Like I said he is your mate now, so you will be leaving with him right after we're done eating breakfast. He and his pack live on the other side of the mountains, so it will take a day to get there, so the sooner you leave the better. Now that I made myself clear, be quiet and eat your breakfast, you will need your strength."

Jimin opened his mouth to protest, but after seeing his fathers intense glare, he just did as he was told and picked up his fork to eat the food in front of him.

Jiyong was looking at Jimin eating and decided to reach out his hand to brush Jimin's hair away from his eyes. "Don't worry Jimin, I'll take good care of you."

Jimin didn't feel reassured or safe at all, he could feel Jiyong's hungry eyes on him and knew what he meant when he said that he will take care of him.

********

Breakfast was done and now it was time for Jimin to leave his home, the only home he had ever know. He had lived here for 16 years and was now leaving it to go live with a total stranger.

He was about to go upstairs to grab some of his stuff, but his mother stopped him and handed him a backpack. "I already packed your things for you Jimin." She smiled and hugged her son. While she was hugging him she decided to also whisper some advice into his ear. "Don't forget to obey your new alpha. If he asks you to spread your legs then you're going to spread your legs, okay?"

She let go of her son, only to give him a cold smile and a pat on the back.

Jimin turned to look at his father, pleading with his eyes to let him stay, to not give him to his alpha, who clearly didn't care about him. But as expected his father only told him to go, not even sparing him a smile.

So Jimin had no choice but to turn to Jiyong and follow him to his new home.

Jiyong didn't say anything to him, he didn't even turn to cheek if Jimin was really following him.

They met a few more wolfs form Jiyong's pack, at the entrance of the forest. They looked at Jimin, clearly checking him out, which made Jimin extremely unconformable but they didn't say anything.

They only stopped for a minute, before continuing walking through the forest.

While they were walking Jimin thought of what he could do to get out of this situation. He could ask Jiyong to let him go, but the chance of that working out in his favor were close to zero. Then he thought of running, but there were three wolfs behind him and Jiyong and one more wolf in front of him and all of them were alphas, so there was no chance we could escape that way.

For now, he will have to wait and see if there will be a better way of escaping after they arrive.

*************

They had already walked for hours, without stopping and Jimin was exhausted, but he was too afraid to ask them for a short break.

It was already dark in the forest while the sun was out, but now that it was becoming night time, it was even darker, but of course, they where wolves they could see just fine, but Jimin still felt frightened by it.

Jimin was so tired he didn7t noticed that the rest of the pack had stopped walking until he ran into Jiyong's back.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand, which had just made contacted hit the hard mussels on Jiyong's back. "Why'd you stop?"

"Be quiet!" was the only thing he got in response.

Everyone was looking around, so Jimin also took a look around, only to see trees and bushes rustling, but that could have been just the wind, right?

"Everyone run!" yelled Jiyong and everyone started running after him.

Jimin was a little late to start, but he also was running after Jiyong. He then realized that there was indeed something following them. Whatever it was, was fast and had a faint smell, one that Jimin couldn't pick up on.

He wasn't as fast or as strong as the other wolves, so he was beginning to be left behind when he realized "Why am I running after them? I would rather be eaten by whatever was following them, then be taken by Jiyong."

Soon after he stopped running and just walked, supporting himself by clinging on to trees. He decided to walk in a different direction then Jiyong and his pack.

Even though he was now walking slowly, and whatever was following them could definitely catch and eat him, but that didn't happen.

He just walked and walked, not even looking where he was going, until the ground underneath him was gone.

When he noticed that he was falling off a cliff, it was already too late. He tried grabbing into trees and vines on the cliff, but that didn't stop from crashing into the ground.

He winced in pain, grabbing into his torso, before passing out from the pain. As he was passing out he thought "There were worse ways to die, then falling off a cliff."

To be continued........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this chapter, now I just need to do the same to chapter 2!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: amuutau
> 
> and support me on Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/amuutau?alert=2
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!


	2. Safe and Sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1851 words

"Hyung, there are wolves running through the forest! Should we scare them off?"

"hmmm, I don't think they are here for us. They look like they just passing through this area."

"I still think we should scare them!"

"Tae, you just want to scare them because you're bored!"

"So what? This is our hunting grounds! We should protect it!"

"Hoseok! Please say something!"

While the two of them were fighting, their leader Hoseok was busy looking at one of the wolves, who didn't look like he fit in with the rest of them. He looked like, he was unconformable, scared and tired, probably from all the walking and running through the forest. For some reason, Hoseok couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"Hoseok! What are you doing? If you get to close, they will smell you!"

"Let's scare them like Taehyung suggested!"

"And why would we do that?"

"Do you see that wolf? The one that's having a hard time keeping up?" said Hoseok and pointed to the small wolf, with pretty silver, gray hair.

"Yes, I see him. What's your point?"

"I don't think, he belongs in the same pack as the others!"

"So what? Do you think he was kidnaped or something?" 

"You think he was kidnapped? Let's save him!" said Taehyung sounding interesting, like a little child playing catch. He jumped from one tree to another, that was lower and closer to the wolves as the one before.

The wolves had now stopped, looking around and smelling the air.

"Looks like you did it Tae! Congratulations, really, you're just so amazing!"

"Oh, come on Yoongi! Hoseok wanted to say the little damsel in the stress, so who was I to not help him?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes then looked back at their leader, who was still looking at that one particular wolf. "Hoseok, what are we going to do now?"

Hoseok took a moment and then spoke. "Let's scare them! Spread out and make some noise, let them think there's more of us than there actually are."

Yoongi and Taehyung looked at Hoseok and then at each other, and smiled. If their leader wanted to play, then their going to play.

And so the three of them began jumping from one tree to another while making sure to rustle trees, to make as much noise as possible. 

Just as planned the wolves began moving again, but this time they were running at full speed, really afraid. The little wolf that Hoseok also ran with them, but it couldn't keep up, too tired, so it was slowly left behind until he stopped on his own and just walked.

"Hey Hoseok, the little one is changing directions, what should we do?" asked Taehyung, excited as ever.

"You two follow the others a bit longer make sure they don't come back for him, and I'll follow the little one see what he's going to do." Ordered Hoseok and the other two just nodded before following the wolf pack.

Hoseok watched as the little wolf walked through the forest, he looked like he would collapse at any moment. Hoseok got the urge to and help him, but he hesitated, knowing that the wolf could attack him, even in his weakened state.

So instead of heading, he just watched him, until the little wolf was heading to a dead end, a cliff. Hoseok quickly tried to reach the little wolf before he would fall but was unfortunately too late.

The wolf fell off the cliff, he had tried to save himself by hanging on to vines, that were hanging up from the cliff, but all of them broke, and so the little wolf fell to the ground.

Hoseok jumped off of the cliff and of course landed on his feet, right were the little wolf was laying on the ground, unmoving. He quickly checked if he was still breathing, and he was, but he was badly hurt and needed medical attention.

He called Taehyung and Yoongi, and they came running. They were at the seen in seconds.

"What happened? Is he alive?" asked Yoongi glancing at the little wolf on the ground.

"Yes, he's alive, he fell from up there." Hoseok motioned with his head at the cliff before them.

"What should we do now? He looks really hurt! But don't their kind have supernatural healing as well?" asked Taehyung curiously while poking the little wolf.

"We need to get him back to our house!"

Both Yoongi and Taehyung looked at Hoseok like he lost his mind, but when they saw that he wasn't joking they agreed to help. Hoseok picked the little wolf up and carried him, while Yoongi and Taehyng followed closely behind.

***************************

Jimin felt pain vibrate through his whole body. Tired, he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight coming out from the curtains.

"Where am I?" He tried to look back and remember. It took him a minute but he remembered everything that happened with his family and Jiyong.

Even though his body hurt, he still tried to lift the cover and see what was going on. With a bit of a struggle, he lifted them up and saw that he was still wearing clothes and that all the pain was coming from his probably broken ribs and scratches on his hands and legs.

He felt relieved, he almost thought that Jiyong might have,.....

He didn't even dare finish that sentence.

"Oh, little wolf, you're awake! I'll go call Hoseok." Said a boy standing by the door and then just left.

Jimin had not even heard him come into the room, and could bearly heard him leave. He started panicking again. The boy who was in the room just a second ago didn't smell like a wolf, so he must be a human, thought Jimin. He had heard before from one of his older cousin, that there are humans who hunt wolves and sell them to collectors or something. Maybe that's who the boy and the rest of the people living here were.

Oh no Jimin was panicking again, but now he was having a hard time breathing as well. With his hand, he tried to stretch out the collar of his shirt, that suddenly felt too tight.

"Hey, relax, breath. Breath in and out, there you go just like that breath." said someone right beside Jimin, who was also creasing his back softly.

"No, don't close your eyes, stay with me. Can you hear me? Hey!"

Jimin tries so hard not to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he just couldn't do it. His eyes felt heavy and his chest ached, he needed to sleep, at least that's what his body was telling him.

 

********************************

"Tae! What did you say to him? He was having a full-on panic attack when I came in!"

Taehyung put his hands in the air like he was surrendering. "I didn't do anything! The little wolf just got scared waking up in an unfamiliar place or something!"

Both Yoongi and Hoseok looked at him like they didn't believe him.

"I really didn't do anything!" Taehyung pouted and set on the couch with his hands crossed.

"Anyways when are Jin and Namjoon coming over? When they come here, they could probably figure out why the little wolf was freaking out."

"Yoongi don't call it that! And they are coming over in a bit when I called them earlier they said they would try to come over as soon as possible, but they couldn't just leave right away, after all, they do run a pack." Said Hoseok and set beside Taehyung, running his fingers through Tae's hair to relax him. He did always like people petting his hair, he's kind of like a dog in that way, which was really funny because he was defiantly not a dog.

They just sat around talking and not talking, waiting for either Namjoon and Jin to arrive or for the little wolf to wake up, and hopefully not freak out again.

It took one more hour before Namjoon and Jin had arrived, luckily the little wolf didn't wake up.

"Long time no see Namjoon, Jin." Hoseok came out and hugged them, followed by Yoongi and Taehyung.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Greeted Namjoon.

"It's our fault, the pack has just been wild in the past month or so." said Jin greeting everyone with his bright smile.

"It's okay guys, it's not like we're aging or anything." Everyone laughed at Taehyung's bad joke.

"So what is this emergency, that you said you had?" asked Namjoon, and so Hoseok told them everything, from how they had gone hunting and found a wolf pack, and that one of the wolves from the pack couldn't keep up with the rest, and then fell down the cliff, and how they thought that he didn't belong in the pack and so decided to save him.

"You guys had quite the night, didn't you?" Namjoon laughed finding it funny that Hoseok and the rest decided to chase wolves taught the first.

"So where is this wolf?" asked Jin already standing up to go see this wolf.

Hoseok led him the way to the guest room where the little wolf was resting, explaining how he had previously freaked out after waking up.

"Of course he freaked out! He is hurt and probably in pain, away from his pack and surrounded by vampires!"

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes sense."

Jin sighed, his friend was acting like a child rather than a 200 years old vampire.

When Hoseok opened the gest room door, Jin was hit by the familiar scent of the past. "Jimin!" he said when he saw the wolf that was sleeping on the bed.

"You know him?" Namjoon asked, who was just standing behind Jin and Hoseok.

"Remember I told you about him? He's the wolf pup I saved a few years."

"Wait he's that wolf pup? No wonder he was so scared before when he woke up!"

The three vampires were confused they had no idea what the wolves were walking about.

"Hoseok could you let Jimin stay here for a few more days? Don't worry I'll talk to him once he's awake, we just need some time to settle things with our pack and check some things out before we can welcome Jimin to our pack."

Hoseok agreed to it right away, he was actually looking forward to talking to Jimin, there was just something about him that made Hoseok so interested.

"Aren't you getting a little bit of head of yourself! I mean you don't even know what happened, he could still have his pack!" Everyone looked at Yoongi and what he was true, but Jin just knew that something happened and that Jimin needed help.

"That's true, so we have to talk to him first, but I don't think he has a pack anymore." Jin looked sad while looking at Jimin, it made the vampires that much interested in what happened to Jimin in the past and now.

 

To be continued..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram: amuutau  
> support me on patreon: https://www.patreon.com/amuutau?alert=2
> 
> leave kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram: amuutau
> 
> This story is a collaboration with my friend from Wattpad!


End file.
